Akhir Kisahku
by Mizuki Ryana
Summary: sebuah kisah pilu seorang gadis pengidap leukemia. Kesalahpahaman melatar belakangi kisah hidupnya/"Aku menyukai gadis lain. Maaf,"/ "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun…selalu…"/"Sakura…kau baik-baik saja? Heii Sakura."/ "Sebelum tahun baru tiba, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"/"Aku mencintaimu Sakura…."/Oneshoot/RnR?/


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SakuraX(?)**

**Genre : Friendship, hurt/comfort, and little romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**_ "_****_inilah akhir dari pejalanan hidupku bersamamu…."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_18 Desember 20xx_

_Hidupku semakin singkat, sesak dan sakit benar-benar tak terbendung. Aku mencoba bertahan demi kalian…_

_Aku akan berjuang semampuku demi kalian yang tulus di sampingku,_

_Teruslah genggam tanganku dan jangan lepaskan,_

_Teruslah dekap tubuhku dengan penuh kehangatan,_

_Hingga nafas ini benar-benar tak berhembus,_

_Hingga jantung ini berhenti berdetak,_

_Aku mohon…._

_Sayangilah aku hingga kalian lelah untuk menyayangiku…_

_Sayangilah aku walaupun itu hanya sebuah kebohongan semata…._

Rintik-rintik hujan jatuh menyentuh permukaan tanah. Bau harum khas tanah yang sudah lama tak tersentuh air hujan tercium indera pembau. Suara gemuruh langit terdengar memekakan telinga. Begitulah kiranya keadaan bulan Desember. Tak pernah lelah hujan menyambangi permukaan bumi yang lumayan gersang. Walaupun hari sedang hujan, para penduduk di permukiman padat tetap ramai dan padat seperti biasa. Dengan payung dan mantel yang senantiasa mereka gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh dari guyuran air hujan yang semakin menderas.

Seorang gadis muda tampak memperhatikan lalu lalang kepadatan kota Tokyo dari lantai atas gedung rumah sakit bercat putih. Gadis dengan surai merah muda layaknya warna bunga kebanggaan Negara Jepang itu menatap dari balik kaca jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya saat ini. Bola mata sewarna batu emerald pun tak henti-hentinya merekam setiap gerak-gerik keramaian kota Tokyo. Kota padat penduduk yang tak pernah sepi itu. Bibir tipisnya sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas. Tangan telanjangnya terulur menyentuh dinginnya permukaan kaca karena terkena tetesan air hujan.

"Sakura…."Sebuah panggilan halus menginterupsi kegiatan sang gadis merah muda dari kegiatannya mengamati malam kota Tokyo dari atas. Sang gadis merah muda yang ternyata bernama Sakura segera saja membalikkan badannya kearah asal suara memanggilnya. Tersenyum manis kearah orang itu, lalu kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil untuk memeluk tubuh salah satu orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Onii-san…." Ucap Sakura menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya pada dada bidang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan mata hazel yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Onii-san.

"Kenapa belum tidur hmm?" Tanya pemuda merah itu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura yang notabennya adalah adik kandung dari pemuda itu.

"Aku belum mengantuk Sasori-nii,"

"ini sudah malam Saku. Kau harus tidur…" kata Sasori seraya melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka dan kemudian menuntun Sakura untuk berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuh mungil Sakura kini sepenuhnya telah terbaring dan terbungkus selimut tebal akibat ulah kakak tercintanya. Sasori lalu duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tangan besarnya yang membelai lembut surai merah muda adik perempuannya. Memberikan perasaan nyaman bagi sang adik.

"Sasoi-nii…" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hmmm…"

"Aku ingin berangkat sekolah. Aku…. Aku merindukan teman-teman nii-san…"

"…." Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasori. Pemuda itu hanya diam memandang wajah pucat sang adik tanpa menghentikan usapan tangannya pada kepala Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus istirahat Saku. Tubuhmu masih lemah…" ucap Sasori selembut mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nii-san…jangan khawatir begitu." Ucap Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"huftt…" Sasori menghembuskan nafas. Apa boleh buat, jika adiknya sudah meminta seperti ini, Sasori pasti tak tega jika ingin menolaknya. Baginya, kebahagiaan adik tercintanya adalah yang terpenting. Dia tak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih. Sudah banyak penderitaan yang dialami Sakura. Sasori benar-benar tak akan menghilangkan senyum ceria dan manis dari paras adiknya. Sungguh tak terbayangkan jika suatu saat senyum dan keceriaan adik yang disayanginya itu tak dapat ia lihat lagi. Mungkin dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Terlihat berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Baiklah,, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu kau harus segera menghubungi Nii-san…"

"Ha'I Sasori-nii…"

"Sekarang adikku yang manis ini harus tidur Oke..?"

Sasori lalu menyudahi acara mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura. Sebelum beranjak berdiri, Sasori mengecup penuh sayang dahi Sakura. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh dari ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring, genggaman tangan Sakura pada tangannya membuat ia berhenti melangkah. Sasori berbalik dan melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum manis dengan mata menyipit kearahnya. Mau tak mau Sasori pun ikut melengkungkan kedua belah bibirnya melihat sang adik yang tersenyum lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_Arigatou Sasori-nii…. Aku menyayangimu…."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_19 Desember 20xx_

_Akankah kisahku ini akan berakhir bahagia layaknya Cinderella yang menemukan pangerannya… _

_atau seperti Snow White yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena ciuman pangeran?_

_Sungguh aku tak mengharapkan itu,_

_Aku hanya ingin kisahku berakhir dengan dikelilingi oleh semua orang yang sangat aku sayangi…._

_Hanya ingin sebuah senyuman tulus sebagai pengantar dari akhir kisahku…_

_Saat itulah aku benar-benar bahagia,_

_Karena dengan itu, aku bisa melihat betapa berharganya diriku bagi kalian,_

_Karena dengan itu, aku mampu menutup mata dengan tenang…_

"Forehead…!" teriakan nyaring dari seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Sakura.

Ya, disinilah Sakura berada. Di sekolah tercintanya, Tokyo Senior High School. Betapa senangnya dia karena mendapat izin dari kakak tercintanya untuk sekolah, setelah 1 minggu dia tak menapakkan kakinya di sekolah yang sarat akan kenangan bersama dengan teman-temanya. Benar-benar perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap. Sakura merindukan sekolahnya ini. Merindukan ocehan guru yang menghukumnya, merindukan berteriak memesan makanan dikantin yang ramai, dan tentu saja merindukan ocehan dari teman-temannya terutama si gadis berambut blonde yang tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura…" ucap gadis blonde itu dengan memeluk tubuh Sakura sangat erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ino-pig…" balas sakura dengan membalas pelukan erat gadis blonde yang bernama Ino.

Sungguh Sakura benar-benar sangat merindukan sahabat berisiknya ini. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya sedari dia kecil. Berbagi suka dan duka bersama. Ino yang selalu menemaninya kala Sakura menangis, Ino yang selalu percaya padaya kala tak seorang pun yang percaya padanya pengecualian tentunya untuk Sasori –kakaknya, Ino yang selalu mengoceh tentang ini itu, dan yang terpenting Ino lah yang menerima Sakura dengan segala kekurangan yang ia punya. Hanya Ino lah teman sekaligus sahabat yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya.

"Kemana saja selama satu minggu ini kau tidak masuk Sakura?" Tanya Ino setelah melepaskan pelukan rindunya terhadap Sakura.

"aa…aku mengunjungi Baa-chan yang sedang sakit di Osaka…" jawab Sakura bohong kepada Ino. Ya, Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa berbohong kepada sahabatnya tentang kemana ia selama seminggu ini dan juga tentang keadaan tubuhnya. Tak ada yang tahu dengan penyakit Sakura selama ini. Hanya Sasori lah yang tahu. Kenapa? Alasannya sangat simpel. Hanya tak ingin melihat sahabatnya sedih karena keadaannya saat ini. Selama ini jika Sakura tidak masuk sekolah pasti ada saja alasan yang dia buat untuk menutupi kebenaran. Entah itu menjenguk baa-channya, mengunjungi jii-channya, sampai beralasan kalau ia dipaksa untuk ikut keluar negeri oleh Sasori-nii. Benar-benar alasan yang klasik namun mampu menyembunyikan semuanya. Berpura-pura tersenyum, berpura-pura ceria, benar-benar berpura-pura layaknya artis sinetron. Mungkin Sakura perlu diberikan penghargaan layaknya artis sinetron berkat kepiawaiannya dalam bersandiwara. Bersandiwara akan tubuhnya, dan bersandiwara akan perasaannya. Sungguh ironis memang, namun Sakura tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melihat orang terdekatnya selalu tersenyum. Bukan menangis karena dirinya.

"Hei, Forehead…!" panggil Ino yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa Ino-pig?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu…"

"Mengenai?" Tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Uchiha Sasuke…."

'DEGG'

Sakura mendadak berhenti melangkah dan tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar nama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pemuda yang 2 tahun sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda keren dan dingin yang membuat Sakura terpesona padanya. Pemuda yang entah kenapa selalu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja Sakura sudah merasa pening.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya Pig?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan sedih dan menangis lagi jika kau mendengar ini…" ucap Ino seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan…"

"Sasuke….Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Karin. Bahkan mereka secara terang-terangan mengumbar kemesraan di sekolah," Ino menutup matanya takut akan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan Sakura. Dia benar-benar takut jika sahabat merah mudanya bersedih lagi gara-gara lelaki. Pemuda brengsek yang dengan tega mempermainkan sahabat tersayangnya, pemuda brengsek yang sudah menhkhianati Sakura, dan pemuda brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus dari Sakura.

"Tak apa Ino, aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

Ino tersentak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ino lalu dengan takut membuka matanya perlahan, namun detik berikutnya, helaan nafas lega ia hembuskan kala melihat senyum baik-baik saja dari Sakura. Ino segera saja menerjang tubuh Sakura dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Huffftt…syukurlah, syukurlah kau tak apa Sakura. Aku benar-benar takut tadi. Syukurlah…sudah sepantasnya kau tidak menangisi si Uchiha brengsek itu…" Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tak peduli beberbagai tatapan yang melihatnya dengan Sakura dengan penuh kecurigaan karena melihat dua orang gadis tengah berpelukan erat di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah yang ramai. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Ino. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hei hei, kita akan digosipkan tidak normal jika kau memelukku dengan sangat erat Pig…!" ucap Sakura pura-pura merasa kesal.

"Hehehehe, habisnya aku kan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura…." ucap Ino seraya tersenyum sangat tulus kepada Sakura.

Kalau boleh jujur, perasaan yang diraskan Sakura saat ini benar-benar hancur. Kekasih hatinya yang selama ini ia cintai, salah satu alasan dia bertahan, mengkhianatinya begitu saja, mencampakannya dan meninggalkannya demi gadis lain. Sakura memang menyadarinya, menyadari kalau Sasuke –kekasih Sakura- berubah total semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu. Tak ada lagi kata-kata hangat dari lelaki itu, tak ada lagi godaan-godaan manis yang bisa membuat Sakura tertawa lepas. Tak lagi menghubungi Sakura saat sebelum tidur, tak ada lagi pesan singkat darinya. Bahkan, puluhan pesan, e-mail, dan panggilan masuk dari Sakura tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke balas semenjak 1 bulan lalu. Ya, lelakinya telah berubah. Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan Sakura kini berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dingin acuh terhadapnya.

_'__Kringg kringg kringgggg'_

Bunyi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa yang masih berjalan santai di koridor sekolah segera berlari kecil menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Ah, ya ampunnnnn…. Ayo Sakura, bel sudah berbunyi. Ah, jam pertama pelajaran Kurenai-sensei. Ayo cepat Forehead..! jangan sampai terlambat…" ucap Ino heboh seraya langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari di sepanjang koridor hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat dengan papan yang bertuliskan '3-1'. Mereka berhenti berlari dan sedikit terengah-engah. Setelah dirasa cukup menghirup pasokan udara, Ino kemudian memegang knop pintu dan akan membukanya sebelum Sakura menghentikannya dengan sebuah tarikan di tangannya yang masih bertautan erat dengan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Forehead…?" Tanya Ino dengan pandangan bingung.

"Arigatou ne Ino-chan… kau mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini…" kata Sakura dengan senyuman tulus untuk Ino yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya balas tersenyum manis.

Ahh…benar-benar persahabatan yang indah….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_tetaplah menjadi sahabatku untuk selamanya Ino…."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_25 Desember 20xx_

_Aku bahagia asalkan kau bahagia…_

_Walaupun sangat sakit, tapi aku akan tetap tersenyum tegar untukmu,_

_Aku terima segala pengkhianatanmu,_

_Aku terima segala kesakitan yang kau beri,_

_Percayalah kalau aku hanya mencintaimu,_

_Percayalah kau akan selalu ada di hatiku,_

_Tapi…_

_Maukah kau berbuat sesuatu untukku…?_

_Tak banyak, hanya satu…_

_Tak merepotkan, hanya butuh ketulusan…_

_Katakanlah…_

_Bahwa kau mencintaiku…ah tidak, katakanlah kau menyayangiku,_

_Bukan cinta sebagai kekasih, tapi sayang sebagai seorang teman…_

_Bukankah itu tak berlebihan hmm…?_

Langit tampak gelap pekat. Tak ada cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menerangi. Hanya kilatan petir yang disusul suara gemuruhnya langit. Lampu bulat disetiap sudut taman menjadi penerangan di malam yang gelap ini.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda terlihat duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Tubuh ringkihnya terbalut jaket berbulu dan sebuah syal yang melingkari lehernya. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk sehingga wajah ayunya sedikit tertutupi poni yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Sesekali gadis itu melihat jam tangan bulat berwarna putih yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah 2 jam ia disini. Di taman yang sepi dan ditemani rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Seseorang yang membuat janji beberapa jam lalu untuk bertemu di taman ini. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit ancap kali mengingatnya.

"Sakura…."

Sebuah suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga Sakura. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Suara milik Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya lagi calon mantan kekasihnya. Sakura mengangkat kepala merah mudanya yang tertunduk dan tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ahh, bahkan saat seperti ini pun Sakura masih sangat terpesona pada pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan mata onyx yang selalu menjeratnya. Pemuda yang dulu memandangnya dengan penuh cinta, pemuda yang dulu tersenyum tulus untuknya. Tapi itu hanya dulu, ya dulu. Sekarang pemuda itu tak menunjukannya lagi. Raut wajahnya datar saja. Bahkan tak terlihat ekspresi merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah terlambat selama 2 jam dan membuat seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama dari waktu yang dijanjikannya.

"aa…Sasuke-kun ada apa?" ucap Sakura berusaha setegar mungkin. Bohong jika dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu. Bohong jika dia baik-baik saja. Sakura sudah tahu apa maksud dari Sasuke. Memutuskan hubungan, bukankah simple?.

"Sakura…."

"Ya…"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita tak bisa diteruskan lagi…"

"…"

"Aku menyukai gadis lain. Maaf…."

"Aa… aku mengerti Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke memandang Sakura tak percaya. Biasaya seorang gadis yang diputuskan oleh kekasihnya paling tidak akan menangis dan memohon untuk tidak diputuskan bukan? Tapi kini reaksi Sakura berbeda. Bukannya menangis, Sakura malah tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang memandangnya tak mengerti. Jujur Sasuke merasa sakit jika harus memutuskan Sakura seperti ini. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi sang terkasih.

"Selamat ne, Sasuke-kun ah tidak maksudku Sasuke saja tanpa sufiks –kun…hehehe"

Sekali lagi Sasuke memandang Sakura tak percaya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Sebersit rasa sakit ada di hatinya. Kenapa Sakura tak menangis? Apakah dia tak lagi mencintaiku? Berbagai pertanyaan menumpuk di benak Sasuke.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan gadis pilihanmu ne Sasuke…dan bisakah kita masih berhubungan sebagai teman ?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn…"

"Ahh, arigatou ne Sasuke. Oh ya ampun, jam berapa sekarang…! aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak nanti Sasori-nii akan marah padaku…" ucap Sakura dengan nada heboh seolah sedang terjebak dalam kebakaran.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku pulang dulu. Maaf dan terimakasih untuk semuanya…." Sedikit membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, Sakura segera menyambar tasnya di bangku taman dan mulai berlari menjauh dari Sasuke guna menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri mematung memperhatikan punggung kecil Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Pandangannya mulai memburam karena tertutup air mata yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, Sakura semakin mengencangkan laju larinya tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kini basah kuyup karena air hujan. Wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat. Badannya yang lemah mulai menggigil kedinginan. Langkahnya semakin berat dan kepalanya terasa pening. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai berkurang sebelum akhirnya Sakura jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah hujan yang mengguyur bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_aku terima segala kesakitan darimu Sasuke-kun…."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_29 Desember 20xx_

_Aku terbaring lemah disini…_

_Apakah kau melihatku yang lemah tak berdaya ini?_

_Oh, Tuhan…._

_Begitu sakit perasaan dan tubuhku…_

_Aku tak sanggup lagi menjalani semua ini…_

_Apakah aku bisa bertahan?_

_Apakah aku masih bisa berada disekeliling orang yang menyayangiku…._

_Ijinkan aku untuk bertahan sebentar lagi Tuhan…_

_Ijinkan aku menatap mereka sebentar saja…._

_Ijinkan aku untuk mendengar suara menenangkan itu lagi…_

_Aku tak berharap untuk kesembuhanku,_

_Tapi aku berharap untuk kebahagiaan mereka yang menyayangiku…._

"Sakura, Sakura akhirnya kau bangun Saku… arigatou Kami-sama…."

Sasori benar-benar sangat bersyukur dengan sadarnya Sakura setelah 4 hari tergolek lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai selang dan kabel yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang kala menemukan Sakura tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah karena hujan. Kala itu ia merasa khawatir dengan sang adik yang tak kunjung pulang karena hari sudah semakin larut dan hujan pun menyambangi bumi. Alhasil, Sasori nekat mengendarai mobilnya ditengah guyuraan hujan yang deras dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Berharap dia menemukan sang adik tercinta dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja dan cemas jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Dan setelah 30 menit pencarian, Sasori melihat tubuh Sakura di tengah jalan aspal. Dan tanpa babibu segera membawa tubuh ringkih adiknya menuju rumah sakit.

"Nii-san…." Panggil Sakura lemah. Tangan kiri Sasori mengelus pipi pucat Sakura dengan pelan sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura.

"Hmm, bagaimana keadaanmu Saku…?"

"Tak pernah sebaik ini Sasori-nii…" Jawab Sakura dengan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ada apa denganmu malam itu Saku?" Tanya Sasori dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aa…tak ada apa-apa Nii-san, malam itu aku hanya berlari karena hujan. Tak ada tempat berteduh dan hari sudah malam aku takut kalau Sasori-nii khawatir, jadi Sakura putuskan untuk berlari menerobos hujan…hehehe" bohong Sakura kepada Sasori.

"Ck, dasar ceroboh. Kau kan bisa menghubungiku Saku…." Ucap Sasori seraya mengacak-acak gemas rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu Nii-san…"

"Dengar Saku… Nii-san senang jika Nii-san direpotkan olehmu. Itu tandanya, Nii-san masih dibutuhkan olehmu. Mengerti?"

"Hmmm…mengerti Nii-san…"

Sakura meraih tangan Sasori yang ada di pipinya dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat seolah tak akan pernah menggenggam tangan hangat milik Nii-san tersayangnya lagi.

"Ne, Sasori-nii… apa kaa-san dan tou-san melihat kita dari sana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Saku?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aku sangat merindukan mereka." Ucap Sakura dengan memandang bingkai foto yang berada diatas meja disamping ranjang rumah sakitnya. Sebuah foto keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan seorang ibu yang menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun, sedangkan sang ayah memanggul seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah darah yang berumur 10 tahun. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang berseri bahagia.

"Tentu saja mereka bahagia. Kaa-san dan Tou-san adalah orang tua yang baik. Sudah semestinya Kami-sama menempatkan mereka di tempat yang baik pula…" kali ini Sasori juga ikut memandang pigura yang dipandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. Ingatannya bergulir tepat 5 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh kala itu dia dan Sakura merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam akibat kematian kedua orang tua yang mereka sayangi akibat kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu Sakura yang baru menginjak usia 12 tahun dan dirinya yang sudah berusia 17 tahun harus kehilangan orang tua sebagai penopang hidup mereka. Waktu itu Sakura lah yang paling syock. Sasori ingat bagaimana susahnya membujuk Sakura yang selama 3 hari tak kunjung keluar dari kamar dan makan. Batinnya benar-benar miris melihat adik semata wayangnya menangis meraung-raung menangisi kepergian orang tua mereka.

Dan saat ini, saat diumur Sakura yang ke-17 dan umurnya yang ke-22, batinnya kembali diuji dengan keadaan Sakura yang lemah karena mengidap Leukimia stadium akhir. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena tak megetahui keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini sejak awal karena dia sendiri sibuk dengan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Sasori baru mengetahui penyakit Sakura 1 tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya saat Sakura jatuh pingsan dan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya. Rasanya benar-benar hancur kala dokter memvonis Sakura terkena Leukimia stadium akhir. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesal kala itu. Sasori merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang Kakak bagi Sakura. Dan sekarang, dia harus melihat betapa kesakitannya Sakura kala penyakit itu datang dan menggerogoti tubuh ringkihnya. Kemoterapi yang selama ini Sakura jalani hanya menghambat pertumbuhan sel kanker itu saja,bukan untuk memusnahkannya. Sakura juga seringkali menolak untuk berobat ke luar negeri dengan alasan ingin selalu berada dekat dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku….ingin bersama mereka Nii-san…" suara Sakura sangat lirih dan bergetar namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya. Segera saja ia bawa tubuh mungil adiknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang tengah menagis tersedu.

"Hikss, aku lelah Nii-san…aku benar-benar lelah hikss dengan semua ini…hikss" Sakura menangis di dada bidang kakaknya. Berusaha meluapkan segala yang dia rasakan selama ini.

"Ssttt, jangan bicara seperti itu Saku…kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah…"

"Hikss…aku, aku tak kuat menanggung semua ini Nii-san…hikss, sangat sakit…hikss sungguh sakit Nii-san…hikss hikss"

"Bertahanlah Sakura, Nii-san mohon…bertahanlah untuk Nii-san…."

Sasori benar-benar tak mampu menahan semuanya. Malam itu ia habiskan dengan menangis dengan Sakura yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Menangisi takdir adiknya yang begitu kejam. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya dalam menjaga Sakura, adik yang paling dikasihinya, anggota keluarga yang dia punya satu-satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****_Jangan menangis Nii-san, aku sedih jika melihat Nii-san menangis…."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_30 Desember 20xx_

_Aku melihatnya bersama yang lain Tuhan…_

_Aku selalu merasa sakit jika melihatnya…_

_Sepertinya dia benar-benar bahagia…_

_Aku senang kala melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bahagia walaupun itu bukan untukku…_

_Aku senang jika masih bisa merekam sosoknya lewat mataku yang masih terbuka…_

_Kebahagiaanku sederhana,_

_Hanya melihat orang yang aku sayangi bisa bahagia, aku pun bahagia…_

"Dorr…!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Ino mengagetkannya dengan sebuah teriakan dan tepukan keras. Dia mengelus-elus dadanya dan mendeathglare Ino dengan tajam.

"Hehehe, gomen ne Forehead…habisnya kau melamun sih…" ucap Ino dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Ck, untung aku tidak jantungan Pig…!"

"Uhh, iya iya. Memang kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak melamunkan apa-apa Ino… hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Sesuatu itu apa Forehead?"

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucap Sakura dengan memenggal kata 'Rahasia'. Ino mendelik tak suka mendengar jawaban Sakura. Menurutnya kata Rahasia adalah kata yang paling dia benci. Karena Rahasia ia jadi penasaran, karena rahasia dia merasa tak dipercayai, dan karena Rahasia dia merasa orang yag tak dibutuhkan untuk berbagi rahasia itu.

"Percayalah, yang aku lamunkan bukan hal buruk kok…" kata Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah Ino.

"Hufttt, baiklah asalkan kau tak melamunkan si Uchiha brengsek yang tengah bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya di sudut meja sana…"

Telak. Ino benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ino bahwa Sakura sedari tadi tengah menahan nyeri di hatinya melihat mantan kekasihnya sangat dekat dengan gadis lain. Memang bukan salah Sasuke sih, toh dia bukan kekasihnya lagi. Tapi kali ini hatinya benar-benar peduli apa yang sedang sepasang kekasih baru itu lakukan. Tertawa bersama dengan Sasuke yang sesekali mengecup pipi merona dari Karin –kekasih barunya- yang dia goda. Sakura benar-benar merasa sesak di dada. Sedari tadi dia menahan air matanya agar tak menetes.

"Ahh, tentu saja tidak Pig…kau ini ada-ada saja sih,…" dalih Sakura berusaha menghindar dari pernyataan Ino.

"Forehead…" panggil Ino kepada Sakura.

"Hmmm…?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat seperti vampire kau tahu…" ucap Ino seraya menelisik wajah Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Pig. Tak usah khawatir…"

"Hmmm…benarkah? Tapi kau seperti tak sehat Sakura…" ucap Ino dengan nada yang tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Sungguh, aku tak apa Ino…hanya sedikit lelah…" ucap Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Hah, ya sudah aku ke toilet dulu, ada panggilan alam…hehehe"

"Ck, dasar Ino-Pig…weeee"

Setelah Ino pergi ke toilet, Sakura kembali melamun dengan menopang dagu tirusnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Helaan nafas lelah berulang kali gadis itu hembuskan. Pandangannya lalu beralih kearah Sepasang kekasih yang berjalan dengan saling berangkulan melewati tempat duduknya yang memang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sesaat Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Hanya sesaat karena sang onyx memalingkan wajahnya kearah gadis dalam rangkulannya. Hati Sakura benar-benar mencelos sakit. Apa salahnya? Kenapa pemuda itu tega menyakiti hatinya…

Semenjak putusnya hubungan mereka, tak pernah ada kata sapaan yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Pernah sih, Sakura mencoba menyapa Sasuke, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke sendiri. Pemuda itu malah mengacuhkan Sakura dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sakura sekarang sangsi apakah Sasuke dulu benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelah pasangan Sasuke dan Karin itu tak terlihat lagi, tak terasa liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. disusul dengan liquid merah yang keluar dari hidung mungilnya. Sakura benar-benar panik, segera saja dia mengambil tisyu dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan terburu-buru lalu membuang tisyu yang sudah terkena darah kedalam tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Sesaat kemudian, Ino terlihat memasuki kantin dengan berlari kecil kearah Sakura duduk.

"Uh, gomen lama Sakura….toilet " kata Ino disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku sahabat karibnya.

"Ino…" panggil Sakura lemah.

"Ya…" jawab Ino dengan menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tinggal seperempat gelas sampai habis.

"Kau mau berjanji sesuatu untukku?"

"Hmm, berjanji apa? Aku tak mau berjanji kalau janji itu aneh…" ucap Ino menyilangkan tangannya disepan dada dan memandang Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Hanya perjanjian antar sahabat. Bagaimana?" Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kea rah Ino yang masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hah, baiklah…apa itu?" kata Ino setuju seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau, Yamanaka Ino akan selalu tersenyum untukku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis apa pun yang terjadi tentang aku. Dan berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku…" Ucap Sakura memandang dalam-dalam bola mata aquarime Ino. Sedangkan Ino menatap tak percaya Sakura. kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura?. Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan perilaku Sakura sedari tadi. Melamun lalu mengatakan hal-hal seolah mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Tak ayal membuat perasaan khawatir Ino terhadap Sakura semakin bertambah besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_berjanjilah, karena dengan berjanji, aku merasa selalu terhubung denganmu…"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_31 Desember 20xx_

_Lagi-lagi aku disini, terbaring lemah di ranjang biru ini…_

_Tubuhku serasa mati rasa…_

_Hatiku pun turut mati rasa…._

_Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini,_

_Aku sudah jengah dengan panasnya dunia,_

_Aku tak akan menyalahkan takdir tentang keadaanku…_

_Aku tak akan menyalahkan Tuhan yang telah membuat takdirku,_

_Yang aku salahkan adalah diriku sendiri,_

_Diriku yang lemah yang tak mampu untuk membuat orang lain bahagia,_

_Diriku yang lemah karena selalu merepotkan orang lain…_

_Dan diriku yang lemah karena tak mampu menentang takdir…._

'bipp bipp bipp'

Bunyi suara alat detector jantung yang berbunyi teratur disebuah ruangan VVIP sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Lagi-lagi kini Sakura berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi kali ini suasana sedikit berbeda karena ada sahabat pirangnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura. Menangisi nasib Sakura dalam diam. Pandangan Ino sarat akan kesedihan. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di sebuah sofa seraya menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada senderan sofa dan memejamkan mata. Setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabat adiknya benar-benar membuat Sasori semakin sedih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Sakura…kenapa?"

Isak tangis Ino kali ini tak bisa dibendung. Melihat sahabatnya terbaring antara hidup dan mati membuatnya tak kuasa menahan perih hatinya.

"Hei, lihat hikss aku melanggar janjiku Forehead… ayo cepat bangun dan marahi aku hikss, heii… "

"….." tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Bibir pucatnya masih senantiasa bungkam.

"Hikss kenapa kau tak mau membagi kesakitanmu padaku Sakura…. kenapa kau selalu bersikap biasa saja padahal tubuhmu tidak? Hikss apakah ini gunanaya sahabat jika kau tak mau berbagi Saku…hikss hikss"

Ino semakin terisak dalam. Suara tangis yang jika didengar benar-benar menyayat hati. Suara tangis seorang sahabat untuk sahabat yang paling dikasihinya.

Ino sebagai sahabat benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berada di samping Sakura. Dia bukan dokter ahli yang datang untuk mengobati Sakura. Dia hanyalah seorang sahabat yang datang untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.

Berbagai upaya untuk kesembuhan Sakura pun telah dilakukan Sasori seoptimal dan semaksimal mungkin. Dari mulai dengan obat-obatan, operasi, sampai pada kemoterapi tak mampu mengahalau kanker ganas yang menyerang Sakura. Kanker itu semakin menyebar memproduksi sel darah putih yang berlebihan. Para dokter dari dalam negeri maupun luar negeri sudah angkat tangan mengenai penyakit yang mengerogoti tubuh Sakura. Penyakit kanker darah / leukemia yang juga dikomplikasikan dengan paru-paru basah yang sudah kronis membuat keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk.

"Bangunlah Saku….aku mohon hikss, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau Saku… jadi kumohon bangunlah hikss hikss…."

Ino semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkan kepala pirangnya di lengan Sakura sembari terus terisak dan menggenggam jemari Sakura erat, berharap sang sahabat akan menunjukan iris emerald teduhnya disertai senyuman manis di paras cantiknya. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Nyatanya Sakura masih saja betah terbaring dengan deru nafas yang teratur. Tak disadari Ino, setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mata kiri Sakura.

Berjam-jam berlalu Ino masih senantiasa menemani Sakura sementara Sasori sendiri sudah pamit keluar karena ada urusan dengan perusahaan.

"Sakura…." panggil Ino lemah.

"Sakura….! oh Kami-sama….!" Ino berteriak histeris kala merasakan pergerakan jari tangan Sakura yang ia genggam. Kelopak mata Sakura perlahan terbuka dan menunjukan iris teduhnya yang terlihat redup. Ino langsung saja memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat dan lagi-lagi menangis haru melihat Sakura telah membuka mata.

"Syukurlah…hikss kau sudah bangun Sakura…hikss"

"I-ino…" panggil Sakura terbata.

"Hikss, arigatou Kami-sama….hikss kau sadar…."

"I-ino… se-sesak…" cicit Sakura dengan suara yang masih lemah. Ino yang mendengar cic itan Sakura sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sendu Sakura.

"Hikss, gomen ne…aku, hikss aku sangat senang hikss kau sadar Saku…" aku Ino jujur seraya menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter. Ahh, Sasori-nii juga harus diberi tau….dia pasti senang sekali…" ucap Ino heboh. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sendu kearah sahabat pirangnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"_****_terimakasih atas genggaman tanganmu yang selalu menenangkanku sahabat…"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_31 Desember 20xx_

_Terimakasih untuk semua yang kalian berikan,_

_Terimakasih atas semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama,_

_Terimakasih atas hari-hari indah yang kalian berikan padaku,_

_Dan terimakasih atas cinta dan kasih sayang yang kalian berikan dengan setulus hati…_

_Jika nanti jiwaku tak bersama kalian, tetap kenanglah aku dalam benak kalian…_

_Jika nanti ragaku tak lagi di samping kalian, tetap jangan hilangkan ragaku di pikiran…_

_Simpan selalu memori yang telah kita rajut bersama,_

_Simpan selalu canda tawa kita semua…_

_Di tahun baru ini, aku berharap kebahagiaan akan selalu memeluk kalian…_

_Aku berharap tak ada lagi kesedihan…_

_Aku tunggu kalian yang aku sayang di tempat keabadian….._

"Sasori-nii, Ino…."

Mendengar panggilan lemah dari bibir pucat Sakura, Ino dan Sasori yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Sakura memandang Sakura dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'Ada apa'.

"Aku….uhukk, ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun uhukk, untuk yang terakhir kalinya…" pinta Sakura dengan terbatuk-batuk. Sakura terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. Pandangannya pun terlihat lemas dan iris emeraldnya sedikit diselimuti kabut air mata.

"Aku mohon…Sasori Nii-san…"

Sasori yang mendengarkan permohonan dari sang adik untuk bertemu Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk memperbolehkannya atau tidak. Pasalnya sekarang sudah beranjak malam. Dan juga dia sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke yang telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ya, perihal putusnya hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah Sasori dengar dari Ino. Awalnya Sasori merasa curiga karena tak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura. Dan menurut sumber yang terpercaya –tentunya Ino- menceritakan perihal berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Sasori sedikit menghela nafas kemudian menjawab, "baiklah Saku, aku akan mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke dulu…"

Setelahnya, Sasori mengeluarkan Smartphone-nya dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa deret kalimat kepada Sasuke.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subjek : Penting**

**Text :**

**Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu. Datanglah ke Tokyo Hospital kamar nomor 203 sekarang juga…**

**Aku mohon datanglah Sasuke, Sakura benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu-**

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya….**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan kepada Sasuke, Sasori lalu memasukkan kembali Smartphone-nya kedalam saku celana hitamnya lalu pandangan mata hazelnya beralih menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya, tunggulah… sebentar lagi dia pasti datang…" ucap Sasori seraya membelai surai merah muda Sakura yang sudah menipis akibat leukimia.

"Arigatou Nii-san…"

"Apapun untukmu Imouto…" balas Sasori memandang sedih adik tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn…" balas Sasuke singkat sembari membelai surai merah muda lembut Sakura yang kini ada di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Terimaksih…" ucap Sakura tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Kini dua sejoli ini atau lebih tepatnya dua mantan kekasih ini sedang berada di taman rumah sakit Tokyo Hospital. Sebenarnya setelah Sasuke membaca pesan dari Sasori, Sasuke yang memang sedang lengang langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat kala membaca pesan Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui Sakura di rumah sakit. Benaknya terus berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura hingga bisa ada di rumah sakit. Apalagi saat Sasuke tahu tentang sakit yang dialami Sakura. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan dadanya juga sesak. Apa lagi hatinya yang terasa amat nyeri. Jujur saja sebenarnya Sasuke masih sangat mencintai Sakura. Kalau perihal hubungannya dengan Karin itu hanya sebuah perjodohan dari orang tuanya untuk meningkatkan bisnis mereka. Ya, semata-mata hanya sebuah pertukaran bisnis belaka. Bukan dilatarbelakangi oleh cinta melainkan karena sebuah keterpaksaan. Sasuke terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini karena tak kuasa menolak permintaan dari orang tuanya terutama ibunya –Uchiha Mikoto. Apalagi ayahnya –Uchiha Fugaku- mengancam akan mengeluarkannya dari ahli waris dan yang paling parah ayahnya mengancam akan menyakiti Sakura jika ia menolak perjodohan itu. Ayahnya tak akan main-main dalam hal mengancam. Bisa jadi ayahnya akan benar-benar menyakiti Sakura. dan jika hal itu terjadi, Sasuke tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya. Ayahnya benar-benar gila akan kekuasaan dan bisnis. Selalu egois dan tak berperasaan walaupun itu terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri. Jadi, Sasuke terpaksa bersikap mesra terhadap Karin agar Sakura membencinya dan menjauhinya. Karena kalau tidak seperti itu, maka Sakura akan dalam bahaya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sasuke dan Sakura masih saja berada di bangku panjang taman rumah sakit. Lengan kokoh Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura. membenamkan kepala Sakura di dada bidangnya. Hangat, itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sakura. Tak pernah ia sebahagia ini, duduk di bangku taman bersama orang yang paling dicintai ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit, serta sinar bulan yang temaram. Benar-benar suasana yang romaantis sekaligus menghangatkan hati yang sempat beku.

"Sasuke-kun…." Panggil Sakura lagi.

"Hn.."

"Temani aku sampai pergantian tahun ne…" pinta Sakura memandang Sasuke memohon.

"Apapun untukmu Hime…" ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup mesra dahi lebar Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya berbushling ria. Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya meresapi kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sudah lama ia rindukan dari sosok pemuda raven yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun…selalu…" bisik Sakura dengan senyum tulus dengan mata yang masih terpejam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengarnya menundukkan kepala ravennya dan memandang wajah pucat Sakura yang semakin pucat dengan pandangan yang terlihat sedih sekaligus sendu. 'aku juga mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu…' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah itu, keadaan hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing hanya meresapi kebersamaan yang mungkin akan segera terkikis nantinya. Saling mendekap seakan takut berpisah. Saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing yang memabukkan seolah takut tak akan mampu menghirup aroma yang membuat mereka candu. 30 menit berlalu hanya dengan sebuah keheningan dari kedua insane itu. Sampai keheningan itu terpecahkan dengan suara lirih Sakura yang terdengar menyayat hati.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ya…" jawab Sasuke terlampau cepat. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli. Jarang-jarang kan melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjawab bukan dengan 'Hn' andalannya, cepat pula. Dahi Sasuke mengkerut sesaat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sakura?"

"Hihihi, tidak ada Sasuke-kun. Kau hanya lucu…hihihihi" kikik Sakura lagi. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa lepas hanya mampu tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Uhukk, uhukk…"

Sasuke sontak terkejut melihat Sakura yang kini malah terbatuk-batuk dengan tangan kiri menutupi mulut dan ujung idungnya sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sakura…kau baik-baik saja? Heii Sakura…." ucap Sasuke yang panik melihat Sakura terbatuk. Kepanikan jelas tergambar di wajah rupawan sang Uchiha bungsu. Apalagi saat darah segar keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sakura setelah gadis merah muda itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Sakura…."

"Uhukk, Sa-sasuke-kun, uhukk…" panggil Sakura terbatuk dan tak terasa air mata telah mengalir deras dari kedua sudut mata Sakura.

"Sakura…ayo ke dalam, kau harus menjalani perawatan…" Sasuke sudah akan menggendong Sakura masuk kedalam rumah sakit kalau tidak suara lirih Sakura yang menolak untuk dibawa masuk.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku disini…uhukk bersamamu…"

"…." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku mohon Sasuke-kun…untuk yang terakhir kalinya…." Mohon Sakura dengan memandang Sasuke penuh arti. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat Sakura dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sakura menggunakan sapu tangan biru miliknya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat sebelum menjawab,"Hn...aku akan selalu bersamamu Sakura…selalu…"

Mereka kembali berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan di malam yang semakin dingin ini. Mendekap erat tubuh Sakura yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Memberi kecupan-kecupan hangat di pipi pucat dan tirus gadisnya. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala merah muda Sakura. Mencegah Sakura untuk mendongak melihat wajahnya yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis dalam diam dengan air mata yang deras. Menangisi gadis dalam pelukannya. Menangisi dirinya yang tak bisa membahagiakan gadisnya disaat-saat terakhirnya. Dan menangisi takdir mereka yang menyedihkan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn…"

"Sebelum tahun baru tiba, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Memandang Sakura sejenak dan menjawab,"Hn, apa itu?"

"Yang pertama, berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan hidup bahagia tanpa aku…"

"Apa mak-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti kala jari telunjuk Sakura menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Ssssttt, yang ke-dua, barjanjilah kau akan menemukan wanita yang pantas untuk bersanding denganmu dan kau juga harus menjaganya dengan sebaik mungkin…"

Sakura menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Sasuke dan kemudian menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Yang ketiga…jangan menangis, saat aku tak lagi bersamamu…." Kata Sakura dengan lagi-lagi air mata yang mengalir namun kali ini tidak disertai dengan isakkannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sakura dan perlahan mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, asal kau tak memintaku untuk melupakanmu maka aku kan menuruti kemauanmu…karena selamanya kau akan selalu menempati sudut hatiku yang paling dalam Hime…."

Sakura tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh, malam ini Sakura merasa bahagia dan beruntung karena mampu berada di samping pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Waktu terus berjalan, jarum jam terus berputar mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura. bulan dan bintang senantiasa menemani kedua insan berbeda gender yang tengah memadu kasih. Malam semakin larut. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk. Wajah tirus Sakura semakin pucat dan bibirnya telah membiru namun tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk masih berada di taman ini bersama dengan pelukan dari sang terkasih. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint dari tubuh pemuda yang tengah memeluknya yang menguar memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan semakin mengantuk.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggilan Sakura benar-benar lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Hn…"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, aku ingin mendengarnya…."

"…."

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya…."

"…."Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Mendongakkan kepala ravennya guna menghalau air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Seolah tak mau menunjukan kesedihan yang teramat sangat di depan gadis yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku…."

Air mata Sasuke perlahan membludag keluar tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Pandangannya buram karena tertutup kabut air mata.

"Aku….mencintaimu Sakura…."

DUARRR

Tepat pukul 12 malam Kembang api tanda pergantian tahun mekar indah di langit malam mengiringi pernyataan cinta Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula air mata keluar dari sang obsidian kelam.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun…." Ucap Sakura benar-benar senang akan ungkapan sang pujaan hati. Sakura tahu betul kalau Sasuke masih sangat mencintainya. Dan perihal perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Karin juga dia sudah tahu. Sakura sungguh sangat berterimakasih kepada sahabat pirangnya –Ino yang telah dengan senang hati mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke. Dan inilah hasilnya, Sakura kini tersenyum senang dan lega.

"Aku mengantuk Sasuke-kun…"

"Tidurlah…aku akan selalu disampingmu dan akan menjagamu…."

Sakura perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Meresapi baik-baik setiap untaian kata dari Sasuke yang menjadi lulabi indah pengantar tidur panjangnya. Segaris senyum menawan ia kembangkan dibarengi dengan meluncurnya setetes liquid bening dari sudut matanya.

DUARR DUARR

"Selamat tahun baru Sasuke-kun…."

Deru nafas Sakura perlahan menghilang. Tak lagi terdengar denyut jantung yang berdetak. Kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata emerald yang selalu mempesona. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengecup dalam bibir mungil Sakura sebagai salam perpisahan dari sang kekasih hati. Tubuh Sakura yang semakin mendingin karena perginya jiwa, didekap Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Isakan demi isakan tak luput keluar dari sang pemuda. Meruntuhkan ego seorang Uchiha yang dingin. Tak apalah menangis, toh dia menangis untuk gadisnya, cintanya, kekasihnya.

Isakan kecil juga terdengar dari dua orang yang tengah berdiri di halaman belakang rumah sakit memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang terpisah akan kejamnya takdir. Tak mampu menahan isak tangisnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat Sakura –Ino berlari kencang sembari menutup mulutnya berharap tak akan menjerit kencang dan meninggalkan Sasori yang menangis dalam diam memandang kepergian sang adik tercinta dalam pelukan hangat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Berakhir sudah kisah hidup sang adik, berakhir sudah segala penderitaan dan kesakitan yang dialami Sakura. Kini Sasori hanya mampu berdoa untuk kedamaian Sakura di alam keabadian. Berdoa semoga Tuhan menyatukan Sakura dengan kedua orang tua mereka dan semoga kelak ia akan berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga utuhnya.

"Selamat tahun baru dan aku menyayangimu Imouto…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_01 Januari 20xx_**

**_Kini aku tahu betapa tulus dan besarnya kasih sayang kalian…_**

**_Kasih sayang yang akan selalu tersimpan dalam hatiku…_**

**_Kini jiwaku telah abadi di sisi Tuhan,_**

**_Membawa senyum indah yang kalian persembahkan,_**

**_Jangan bersedih dan jangan menangis,_**

**_Kenang selalu aku dalam hidup kalian…_**

**_Kenang selalu aku dalam setiap hembus nafas kalian…._**

**_Terimakasih dan inilah akhir dari kisahku, inilah akhir dari perjalanan fana'ku,_**

**_Dan inilah akhir dari kebersamaan kalian bersamaku…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_THE END_**

Author's Note : huahhhh, ini ff selingan dari author, dan disini author buat yang oneshoot.. gomen kalo idenya pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan. terimakasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk membaca, author tambah seneng kalau reader sekalian berkenan buat review...arigatou~...


End file.
